


Ulang Tahun yang Terlewat

by reva (revabhipraya)



Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Birthday, Chatting & Messaging, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Perasaan Reva, ada ulang tahun salah seorang di antara mereka yang terlupakan ... tapi siapa?





	Ulang Tahun yang Terlewat

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

grup-grupan  
  
Guys  
Aku merasa kita melupakan ulang tahun seseorang  
Минерва  
Raka?  
Tapi ulang tahun Raka masih lima hari lagi.  
Caraka  
Wah Minerva inget ulang tahunku  
... Rak. Itu pernyataan yang nggak banget tau gak?  
Lev  
lupa dia minerva inget semuan hal  
*semua  
Caraka  
Gapapa dong kan cuma ungkapan rasa senang  
Raka bisa ngeles juga ternyata  
Tapi serius guys kayaknya ada ulang tahun seseorang yang kita lupakan  
安藤いざなみ  
Siapa emangnya? (゜.゜)  
Ulang tahunku masih lama kok! Reva-chan sama Mine-chan juga masih lama kan? (゜.゜)  
Iya, bukan aku atau kamu  
Bukan Minerva juga  
Bukan Raka juga  
Lev juga bukan  
Lev  
wah aku diinget  
nah @Caraka ini baru ungkapan rasa senang yang bener  
Caraka  
Ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha(2)  
Lucu Lev  
Lev  
wkwkwk iyalah  
安藤いざなみ  
Kalau ulang tahun Ryo-kun sih udah lewat!  
..........  
Kapan tuh?  
安藤いざなみ  
Februari!  
Tanggal berapa ya aku lupa?  
Lev  
^ pacar gak bener  
Минерва  
Tanggal 2, Izanami.  
Lev  
^ manusia curang  
安藤いざなみ  
OH IYA TANGGAL 2!!!  
Lev  
^ pacar gak bener(2)  
NAH ITU  
ULTAH RYO TERNYATA YANG TERLUPAKAN  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih bukan gak bener Lev-kun!!! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Aku lagi banyak kegiatan jadi nggak inget-inget ulang tahun!  
Emangnya nggak ada yang inget??  
Miner paling  
Tapi kok tumben sih Miner gak ngucapin di sini?  
Biasanya duluan terus  
Минерва  
Aku nunggu Izanami bilang duluan.  
安藤いざなみ  
.......... RYO-KUN JANGAN MARAH YA SAMA AKU (。･´д`･。)  
Lev  
^ pacar gak bener(3)  
安藤いざなみ  
LEV-KUN :))))))))))  
Ih emot-nya typo lagi *:(((((((((  
Wkwkwk si Lev gangguin anak SMA  
Mana ya @RYO kok belum muncul?  
RYO  
Guys  
Ini tanggal berapa ya?  
安藤いざなみ  
RYO-KUN GOMEN NE :((((((((((((  
AKU TETAP SAYANG RYO-KUN KOK MESKI LUPA ULTAH RYO-KUN ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Lev  
mesra-mesraannya pc aja nam pc  
安藤いざなみ  
Ah Lev-kun iri aja! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Wkwkwk  
Selamat ulang tahun Ryo!  
Lev  
hbd ryo  
Caraka  
Met ultah  
Минерва  
Selamat ulang tahun.  
RYO  
Oke makasih semuanya  
Habis ini aku mau kelas  
安藤いざなみ  
Loh? Kok kelas? Kan udah malem! (゜.゜)  
Nami....  
Lev  
Mohon diingat GMT+9 dan GMT+2  
安藤いざなみ  
OH IYA YA!!!  
AKU LUPA!!!  
Lev  
^ pacar gak bener(4)  
安藤いざなみ  
LEV-KUN!!!!!!  
NGGAK GITU IH!!!!! (。･´д`･。)  
Lev  
@RYO masih mau dipacarin? wkwkwk  
RYO  
Aku juga sering lupa ulang tahun nami sih  
安藤いざなみ  
TUH KAAAAN (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Lev  
wut  
jenis pacaran macam apa ini  
Wkwkwkwk  
Biarin lah Lev punya gaya sendiri mereka  
Минерва  
Sudah malam.  
Aku tidur duluan ya.  
Sampai jumpa.  
Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup semuanya.  
Bye Ner  
Mimpi indah  
Caraka  
Selamat tidur Minerva  
Lev  
bocah ini lagi  
muncul pas minerva muncul doang  
Caraka  
Ah sirik aja kamu Lev  
Aku juga mau tidur ah  
Duluan ya  
Byeee  
Aku masih sibuk sama manusia ngeselin di sini huft  
Lev  
woy  
sialan  
dibilang ngeselin  
安藤いざなみ  
Loh Reva-chan sama Lev-kun lagi bareng? (゜.゜)  
Iya nih zzz bentar lagi bubar sih  
Kerja lagi ya  
Lev juga pamit  
Bye  
安藤いざなみ  
Aku jugaa mau ngerjain PR!  
Ryo-kun juga pasti udah masuk kelas  
Bye bye! (*^▽^)/★*☆♪  


**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini dibuat untuk satu hal: AKU BENERAN LUPA SAMA ULTAH RYO!!!!
> 
> Sebenernya ini tanggung jawab adikku selaku emaknya Ryo tapi YA GIMANA AKU JUGA MERASA AKU TURUT ANDIL DALAM KESALAHAN INI??? Cerita ini dibuat untuk menebus rasa bersalahku :"))))))))
> 
> Sekalian pembukaan(?) kali yaa, jadi di sini kemungkinan besar aku bakal nyepam chat-chat gak penting dari anak-anakku tertjintah dengan alasan (1) ao3 bisa bikin skin chat (2) males bikin di corel kalau ada typo pas udah jadi kudu ngulang dari awal zzz. Jadi kuharap semua yang baca enjoy ya dengan kebalaanku di sini kelak! ~~mana ini udah pseud kelima pula~~
> 
> Semoga suka dan ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
